Childhood Memories
My name is Alexandra Osuna, from Mexico, and I'm 17 years old. I love MLP, and those crazy episodes were great! Well, I'm here to talk about my dark past in school, 4 years ago.. There was this boy, Alberto Gutierrez, if I recall correctly. He was the happiest and coolest boy in the class, always happy, a little nerdy, but cool in all ways. He reminded me of Pinkie Pie... he always prayed for the good of us all, and he was always wearing a cross - shaped collar showing no fear of the obstacles in his life. He was so happy... until that fateful day. March 6, 2008. We were in a spiritual encounter, he was acting strange, paranoid, but he was still happy. But he was not wearing his cross-shaped collar. He was acting nervously, he had twitches like Pinkie in Party of One, I thought it was only a strange coincidence.. Tomorrow, he get bullied by various kids, like Luis Alberto, a very bad boy who always bullied Alberto (the one that is acting strange), and even his very first friend Joel, who betrayed him. Beto (I'm going to call him Beto to shorten) always threw the best parties, and always forgave everyone, saying they're invited to the party. And he always played with a pencil and a triangle-shaped ruler spinning the ruler in the pencil. I had a boyfriend named Juan Jose, Beto was doing his best to befriend Juan, but always got ignored. He went a little sad. I felt no guilt, because I tormented his life. He now pursues me. He went crazy 2 weeks later, a notice said that a boy named Juan (my boyfriend) was murdered by someone using as a weapon a pencil and a triangle-shaped ruler. I thought it was an awful coincidence and that he couldn't do something like that. But I get the surprise of my life when I reached home. My parents. They were covered in blood, with no eyes, and rip-opened in the abdominal part. Their organs were all scattered in the floor, and they were skinned. In the walls there was something written in blood that made me lose color of fear: LIFE IS A PARTY. I was really scared now, since I read that Cupcakes fanfic and the words matched with the fic. I screamed and ran away to Joel's house and it was the same as my parents. Only with the words: YOU WILL PAY, LUIS. I practically flew to Luis's house and the same. The words read as: YOU'RE NEXT, ALEX. GOD'S NOT PROTECTING YOU NOW. TEEEHEEE. Oh. No, he was pursuing me now, and I would die soon. Then I stupidly ran into a cul-de-sac and I was trapped. There was a shadow that looked like Beto, with straight hair, opposed to his curled hair, and he was holding a meat knife. He said: Oh, so you're here. My best friend. I remember my first party with you. But you tormented me. You destroyed my happy life. Now I'll make you pay. And yes, I killed Juan. Your parents. and Joel and Luis. Ha! They were the first part of the recipe. Now, I dare you to find... and kill me. Teeeheee. Challenge accepted? Bye! I accept. I will find him. He left various clues and hints, painted Cutie Marks and the initial letters of various ponies. He was standing in a corner, still full of fresh blood, with three knives. He then said: Teeeheee! You found me! But I'm difficult to catch! Bye! Teeeheee! Then he left a knife in the bloody ground, I grabbed it. 2 days later I found him, in a bloody corner. He was crying and then said: Kill me... I'm the most unhappy being in the world, I killed everyone you loved, killed my family, friends... Welcome to my Party of One... Then I did it. I stabbed him in the heart. His last words: I hope you liked my Party... of One. I then left. Covered in blood. I then saw the sky. It was red. Then a whisper came out: "Welcome to my Party of One"... To be continued in Mario and Luigi Series Written by HiddenMachine96 Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:My little pony Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll